The façade of traditional high-rise building constructions is typically uniform from top to bottom, as the same materials used throughout the entire façade, thereby giving a largely homogenous appearance to the building. Without using different façades, it is difficult to differentiate between different parts of the building. Furthermore, by using only one style for the façade, a building lacks the character of a building that integrates multiple types of façades. Additionally, traditional high-rise building constructions have a limited amount of open-air and green spaces. Open-air and green space is limited due to the fact that a typical high-rise building only incorporates open-air space on the roof portions of a building. Often times, there is not enough open-air and green space incorporated in the construction of the building to adequately meet the demands on the building inhabitants.
Therefore, there is a new in the art for a construction that incorporates multiple façades into a single high-rise building and increases the amount open-air and green spaces that is available without increasing the footprint of the building or the building's roof areas. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.